Jokes on Them
by Jish
Summary: It's April Fool's Day and this one prank is too much for Yugi. Yami tries to help, but more may be said than was supposed to. Boy x Boy pairing. Complete.


**Disclaimer: I do not in ANY WAY own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any other Yu-Gi-Oh! series.**

**Warning: This is a BOY x BOY love story.**

**A/N: This came to me while watching a show about April Fool's Day as well as writing another Yu-Gi-Oh! story entirely. I hope you guys enjoy this small oneshot.**

**Also, please review!**

**Here it is:**

**Jokes on Them**

I've had it. I can handle some tripping, some pain, but this is the last straw. That letter, or false letter really, is where I draw the line.

I let my tears fall. I stayed in the bathroom until class started, and I held the tears in until I couldn't anymore. I reach for my Millennium Puzzle, and I feel Yami's presence, even though he has his own body now.

Though he has his own body, our mind link is mostly unaffected. We can't read each other's minds, but we can communicate telepathically and we can feel each other's emotions.

_Aibou, what's wrong?_ He asks me through the link. I only sniffle more.

_Nothing, Yami_. I say, obviously lying. There's absolutely no way he can believe that. I can't block my side of the link right now; it takes too much concentration.

_Yugi, I don't expect you to comply right now. Still, I hope that you do. Once class ends, I am going home. I ask that you do the same. I know that you'll be ditching, but it doesn't matter, not when it's your happiness that's at stake. Aibou, I do hope that you do this._ And then he blocks his side of the link, effectively leaving me confused, and guilty for making him worry.

More of my tears fall.

Maybe I should go home. There's no way I can focus in class, and I know my teachers aren't giving homework, tests, or quizzes because they specifically said so before. I won't be missing any material, so I have no reason to not ditch.

Other than the fact of why I'm upset in the first place. Today is April 1st. Therefore, being the bully magnet that I am, I was the target of many pranks. The worst, by far, is what caused me to act like this. The letter.

It was a fake love letter. Someone wrote it, pretending to be Yami, and slipped it into my locker. The whole letter was beautiful, and it was revealed to be a fake at the end. I don't know how anyone figured out that I was in love with Yami, but they exploited that and destroyed my heart.

So, how can I go home and talk to Yami _about_ Yami? I can't. It would be too painful for me, it would make him hate me, and it would completely ruin our friendship.

Still, going home would be better than being in the bathroom for another two hours. I mean, it's a school bathroom. Dirty, stinky, and filthy. It's the only place to be able to hide in, so I have no choice. I'm going home for the day.

**Thirty Minutes Later-Yami's P.O.V.**

"I hope Yugi comes home soon. I really want to know what's bothering him." I say to myself, taking my jacket off and putting it on the table. Luckily, Grandpa is out shopping and won't be back for a few hours. He doesn't know that I skipped school, and it doesn't really matter if he did, but I digress.

_Aibou?_ I ask in the mind link, and I can see that his side is blocked this time. I guess I'll have to wait. He'll be home eventually, I know that.

I guess I'll go upstairs. There isn't anything else to do. No homework, no tests or quizzes to study for, no anything.

"What is there to do?" I ask myself, when a flood of sadness rushes in through the mind link.

_Aibou?_ I ask, knowing that he'll respond.

_Mou hitori no boku…_ And it stops. The link is blocked again.

"Damn it!" I shout, clutching my Millennium Puzzle. I feel Yugi's presence through the link our puzzles share. It's…extremely close by. What?

"Yugi?" I shout, and I can't hear anything. I run up the stairs, and I hear sniffling coming from Yugi's room.

So he did follow my request. I walk up to Yugi's room and I knock. I hear some ruffling and a few more sniffs before he talks.

"Come in." He says softly, with pain in his voice. I open the door, and I slowly walk in. I look at him, and I smile sadly.

Yugi, my hikari, looks like he's been through hell and back at least a hundred times. His eyes are red, puffy, dry, and look dead. His smile is no smile anymore, just…sadness. His shoulder is bruised. And his hair, completely messed up. It looks like one of his gold strips was cut slightly.

"Yugi." I say, and he looks at me, and gets tears in his eyes. I walk over to his bed, and I hug him.

**Yugi's P.O.V.**

Damn it! Why can't I ever stop crying. I get it! I'm weak, spineless, and a fool.

_No you're not, Aibou._ Crap! I forgot about the mind link. I focus on calculus, so I can close the link. It's funny, I can always focus when I think about calculus. Derivatives, Integrals, area, polar equations, vectors, Taylor polynomials, and everything else just clear my mind so I can close the mind link.

"Yugi, what's wrong?" Yami asks me in that voice that he only uses with me. That sweet, caring voice that isn't used for anyone else.

"Everything, Yami." And I start sobbing again. Fuck! I need to get a hold of myself. It's going to make Yami think even less of me than he does right now.

_Yugi, stop thinking bad about yourself._ And I close the link once again. I need to stop crying, it makes me lost control of the link.

Luckily that we can't read each other's minds. If we could, he would know already.

"What do you mean by 'everything' Yugi? What happened today?" Yami asks, and rubs my cheek gently. Almost as if he…really does care.

Because I know he does.

"Yami…do you know what today is?" I ask, and he looks at me puzzled. Then, I see his face click with realization.

"Yes, Yugi. It's April 1st, and therefore is April Fool's Day." Yami says, and he rubs my cheek with more force, and more care.

"You see, Yami. Even now, I still have my fair share of bullies. And I was picked on all day. All day, Yami! It just isn't fair!"I scream and bury my face into his chest.

"I know it isn't Yugi. People can be so cruel. But here's something that you probably didn't think about. These bullies, probably don't have friends. Or at least, don't have real friends like we do. You have Joey, Téa, Tristan, Ryou, Malik, and Seto. Hell, you even have Marik and Bakura. And you have me. You have these people in your lives that really care about you. That love you for who you are. That would do anything for you. "Yami says, and I look up at his face.

A tear falls silently.

I reach up to it, and I wipe it away. He smiles at me, and hugs me.

"Thank you, Yugi." He says, but he doesn't have to say it.

"Yami, I should be the one that's thanking you. But…" And I start crying again.

"Yugi, calm down. Tell me why you're upset. Was it me? Did I say something wrong?" He asks, and I wave my hands.

**Yami's P.O.V.**

Now why is he upset? His hands say it wasn't me, but it must have been. How have I hurt my little hikari? I love him. Why is he upset?

"Yugi…" I say softly, and he cries into my chest again. I rub his back, hoping he calms down soon. I hate seeing him like this, and knowing that it's possible I did this to him.

If I hurt Yugi in some way, I wouldn't be able to live with myself. I just couldn't.

"It's not you, Mou Hitori no Boku. It's not your fault." He says to me clearly. I look down at his face, and he smiles.

"Then what, Yugi. Please, I want to help you." And he closes his eyes. A single tear falls out silently.

**Yugi's P.O.V.**

I guess it's now or never. I mean, I've hid it from him for long enough. And I know I won't stop crying. But still, what if he'll hate me? I just can't take it back and pretend it never happened.

_I can never hate you, Aibou._ He says into the mind link. I look up at Yami, smiling.

"Really, Mou Hitori no Boku? You mean that?" I ask, needing to hear it from Yami.

"Of course, Yugi. You're my best friend. You're my light. I lo-" And he stops talking. His breathing gets faster, and I see his eyes are closed.

"Yami?" I ask, and he shakes his head.

"Yami!" I cry out, and he looks at me. Tears are streaming down his face, and now it's time that I comfort him. I pull him into a hug, and he cries into my shoulder.

"Yami…" I say into his head, rubbing his back gently.

"I'm sorry, Yugi." He whispers into my ear, and I pull his head up to look at me.

"There's no need to be sorry, Yami." And he cries again into my shoulder.

"I love you, Yugi. So much. It hurts me to see you like this. Every tear I see feels like a stab in the heart." He whispers, and I get it now.

"I love you." He whispers again, and cries.

"Yami, please look at me." And he complies without question.

"Yes, aibou?" He asks, and he looks at me with fear. Yami is afraid. He is afraid of my reaction.

I unblock the mind link, and I look at his face.

"Yugi?" He questions, starting to smile more. Actions mean more than feelings.

"That's why I was upset, Yami. I love you too. Someone planted a false letter form you into my locker. I was devastated. But now, it doesn't matter. I love you, Yami." And he pulls me into a kiss. We just stay like that, lips pressed against each other. Love flowing out of control through our mind link.

"Yugi, I'm tired." He says, and I feel the same. We lay down on my bed, with me in his arms. This is better than I've imagined in my dreams. And it feels so right.

"Hey, Yami." I say, yawning. He chuckles a little, rubbing my head.

"Yes, love?" He questions, playing with my hair, which I will fix later.

"I guess the joke's on whoever planted the letter. Instead of breaking my heart, it brought us together." I say, and he chuckles again. He brings my head up and kisses me on the lips, softly.

"Goodnight, Yugi." He says, turning off the lamp next to me bed.

"Goodnight, Yami. I love you." I say, and we fall asleep snuggling, holding hands, and with smiles on our faces.

**THE END**

**A/N: So, this is extremely long compared to what it was supposed to be. This was supposed to be no longer than two pages in Word, but is now at the end of the fifth page. I don't know what I did exactly, but I'm keeping it. I hope all liked this story! Also, don't forget to review!**


End file.
